deadrisingplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Father, Like Son/Revelations
The second chapter in the ''Like Father, Like Son ''series by 'JerryWiffle .'' ---- '''Beginning Cutscene Andrew Greene is seen riding a dirt bike, which he found after the previous chapter, in an abandoned town. He stops abruptly after watching as multiple zombies emerge from various buildings, thirsty for more human flesh. Greene gets off his motorcycle and readies his M14 once more. 'Main Quest Cutscenes' 'Cutscene #1' Greene is seen being backed into a alley borner by a horde and his M14 is jammed. Unable to fix it, the zombies come nearer to him with their arms out toward him. Just before they can get him, a hooded figure jumps down and slays all of the zombies with a machete, sheathing it onto his back when finished. As he turns around, Greene realizes that it is his former guardian, Ryan McMann. They greet each other and continue cleansing the infested town. 'Cutscene #2' After finding some clues on the man he is looking for, Greene manages to find a loaded hunting shotgun under a bed in the second floor of one of the buildings (the shotgun cannot be used in-game though). He finds McMann and shows him the clues, telling him about a man he is trying to locate to find his sister, who went missing shortly before his father had died as well. McMann agrees to help Greene in finding his sister and the two find more zombies have entered to town. 'Ending Cutscene' Now that the town has been ridden of zombies, Greene and McMann move along, walking the empty road. ---- 'The Map' The map is an empty town consisting of a few buildings, as well as an open road (or at least to an extent). The buildings are a gun shop, a movie rental store, a laundromat, a tailor, a pizza shop, and a barber shop. The gun shop contains weapons, obviously, but the player can only pick up handguns to balance the level. The movie rental store contains tapes in which the player can use to throw at zombies. The laundromat is more of a camping area, along with a second floor, where Greene finds the shotgun. The tailor shop can be used to find and collect more outfits. The pizza shop is for the player when they have low health; they can eat the food and gain more health. The barber shop has scissors and many other tools that are somewhat efficient in killing zombies, and can be used to hide in as well. 'Quests' *Piecing the Puzzle (Main) - Find more clues as to where the man is. *Wrong Number (Side) - Doing this will make it so that another upcoming quest will not have to be done. **Task *Scavenger Hunt (Side) - Doing this will make the player have to take tasks from an unknown caller, and will benefit the player later in the story. 'Piecing the Puzzle' The player will have to find more clues as to where the man they are looking for is. Clues can be hidden within buildings, or found off the street, or even unknowingly carried by certain zombies. After finding at least 6 out of 10 clues, the player can progress in the story. 'Wrong Number' The player must take a telephone from any building and kill at least 50 zombies with it. If the telephone breaks, the player can always get a new one, and the kill count won't reset. Once this is done, the phone will dial a random number, thus giving the player a random task to do; the player does not have to do this task, but if they do, they will not have to do it later in the game. 'The Task' The player will have to kill every zombie, and search each body for a micro-chip carried by one of them. Once this is found, the character will inspect it and will give it to McMann. Once he identifies it, he will keep it telling the player that he will "save it for later." The player cannot do this task if all zombies aren't killed or if they do not kill 50 zombies with the telephone. 'Scavenger Hunt' The player will get a call from his cell phone by an anonymous caller, telling the player that he will have to do various tasks for a reward; there is one task per level. Doing these tasks will be vital in the storyline. If the player chooses not to do them, then the story will be longer. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:Like Father, Like Son